lan_fengfandomcom-20200214-history
Hui Yue
Hui Yue is the main character of Blue Phoenix''.'' Appearance First Life Hui Yue had eyes as dark as the moonless midnight sky; they seemed to contain as many secrets as the universe itself. Girls would feel as if their souls were exposed to him, and they were attracted to this mysterious feeling. Those shimmering dark eyes were hidden beneath his slightly messy bangs. Hui Yue’s hair was shoulder-length, and he usually tied it up while leaving his bangs hanging; this gave him a slightly mischievous, youthful look. His black hair and dark eyes were in sharp contrast to his pearl white skin and perfect physique. In fact, most men would admit that Hui Yue was a handsome man. Which was the reason most people who saw him instantly took a second glance at him to ensure they had not seen an illusion. His appearance caused both admiration and envy amongst his peers. - Prologue Second Life Hui Yue was a beautiful baby. Everyone adored his big eyes and fair skin. His skin never got tanned. Even when his parents brought him outside under the sun all day, the village elders would say that he was as fine skinned as a noble lady. His hair and eyes were black much like in his previous life. His appearance and temperament made him a very loved child throughout the whole village. After the Soul Contract with Lan Feng, everyone who saw him had the impression that they were looking at an angel. His white hair was purer than newly fallen snow, and his beautiful blue eyes were like a mirror of the endless sky. - Ch 3 "While Hui Yue still looked feminine he was now, obviously, a handsome young man. His muscles had much better definition than before, yet were still lean, as they played beneath his jade white skin. His handsome face had become much more refined. The chiselled jawline allowed for the stubbornness within his ice cold eyes to be projected into the outside world. The previously shoulder length hair had grown so much that it now pooled on the floor, and the baleful aura which he had previously emitted was now perfectly concealed within, replaced by a tranquil facade." - Ch 46 "Hui Yue had never had a masculine body, nor was he particularly tall, yet after breaking into the Master rank major changes took place which he did not noticed earlier. Hui Yue was still very effeminate, but his body was now streamlined with lean muscle all over. Looking around, Hui Yue noticed that his entire body had evolved, yet it had not changed into a manly, muscular body with great strength, instead it had changed into focusing on agility and nimbleness. Hui Yue could not help but smirk as he felt how his entire body was like a cheetah. Whenever he used his taut muscles, he would be moving with an explosiveness which caused extra strength to be exerted." - Ch 81 "Hui Yue was only a fifteen-year-old boy yet his height grew another two centimetres bringing him to the astonishing size of one metre and seventy-eight centimetres tall. Now, Hui Yue was the same size as Deng Wu, but where his handsome friend was masculine, Hui Yue was still slightly effeminate. Not only was his growth changed, but everywhere the spiritual energy bird flew, major changes happened to Hui Yue’s body. His already taut muscles became stronger and more flexible. Looking at himself, Hui Yue thoroughly enjoyed the sight of his flexible and strong muscles strengthening beneath his skin." - Ch 83 Personality Hui Yue is a friendly person who first believed that everyone is innocent until otherwise stated. Hui Yue's personality undergoes a change and he becomes more ruthless through his years in the new world where he becomes alert, yet some of his original personality remains as he wishes to believe in people. Hui Yue is hardworking and a perfectionist who wishes to achieve the pinnacle of power. Background Born into a wealthy family, from a very young age, he could have anything he wished for whether it was games, toys, books, or home tutors. Grew up together with Li Fen. After buying the Phoenix hairpin from an antiques shop, he became another victim of its curse, sacrificing himself to save Li Fen from a oncoming truck. Past Lives Hui Yue has nine caves in his dantean which symbolize each of his past lives. Each life is represented by an object that has a connection to the live's powers and comprehended daos. Red Mist The first life he unlocks and merges is that of the Red Wolf. This beast was the deity of a plane and had killed countless people and species. This life is represented by a red cloud which when used allows him to have an extreme aura of bloodlust, thus frightening his enemies. He also receives the ability to turn into the Red Wolf or do a half merge where he is half beast-half human. He also gains all knowledge on all attacks used and created by the wolf as well as gain enlightenment of the dao of devouring. Blue Cloud The second life he unlocks and merges is the one of the Blue Monk. This life is represented by a blue cloud which can absorb any energy and restrain a cultivators Qi or Ancestral power. The life also shares knowledge on the dao of devouring. Green Pearl The third life that gets unlocked is that of the Green Witch, although not a god and having a selfish and greedy character it imparts the knowledge on using life-force to heal oneself. This life is represented by a green pearl and also imparts an other perspective on the dao of devouring as the witch devoured life-force. Angelic Wings The fourth cave which is unlocked contains Pei Yue, this past life blesses him with he bloodline of the Great Roc and lets him enter the Celestial Sword Set. It gifts him with wings made of Ancestral Energy letting him fly, these wings are also the representation of the life. The bloodline gave Yue a faster and better understanding on the dao of wind. Red Gem In fifth cave to open resides a Mountain. This mountain is represented by a red gem and gives Yue an extremely hard defense as well as a profound understanding of the dao of earth. Star The sixth cave to open has a Star in it. As it's life was basically infinite and as it was one of the first lifeforms created Yue gains understanding on the dao of time and light as well as helps him establish his connection to a Heavenly dao. Black Shadow The seventh cave contains a Black Shadow, this shadow only acts when needed to protect Huli as they were lovers in the past. The shadow is a a supreme expert and has the understanding of the dao of space as well as many other fighting techniques. Drop of Blood The eight cave contains the memories of Cai Jie's Brother and is represented by a Drop of blood. This drop is able to replenish soul force enabling Yue to fight longer. Original Blue Monk The ninth cave contains the life of the Original Blue Monk. All these lives are called or named Hui Yue, yet all have different morals and personalities. Each make up for a weakness making Hui Yue almost invincible, however tricks and new powers are nothing in front of absolute strength and although he gains all these lives and their powers he soon learns never to be conceited. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Beast World Category:Royal Academy Category:Celestial Sword Sect Category:Diyu Category:God